Marceline's Savior
by Darren The Madman and Insanity
Summary: Marceline is back together with Ash, as she looks outside the window to see Finn, to find him bloody and beaten. Why is Marceline with Ash,? Why is Finn jacked up? Read and find out. FINNCELINE duh. (Don't own Adventure Time nor the Picture) Rating changed for Ch7. (SMUT)
1. Chapter 1

**Madman001: Here's some Finnceline for you people, as well as some other stuff, still read of you want.**

The day was cold, the window she was looking out of was empty, and deselent, she was inside the broken and slowly decaying house of her ex, or should she say her now back together boyfriend Ash. She didn't want to, she would have rather faced the sun to burn her to death, but the reason she's with him again was for that he has something that belongs to her, Hambo. She lost him once she wasn't going to give him up again, it was the only thing that reminded her of her past Simon, as well as that she got it back from Maja, with the help of Bonnie, it felt like old times when they got him back, so it made him extra special for the memory it could be counted upon.

But now he was within Ash's grasp, she has been there for 2 long years, she wanted to leave, but still she wouldn't leave Hambo again. As she continued to look out the window, she saw small rustling from the trees and shrubs, as her blank face turned to a frown thinking it was Ash coming back from drinking, as she looked closer it wasn't Ash, the person's clothing was different yet with slight remembrance to her. She looked closer and saw the person had a white jacket it was open to show a blue t-shirt, navy blue pants, and-and a white polar bear hat? There was only one person who ever wore that, it was Finn.

As she saw Finn she saw that his composure was odd, he was staggering, holding his sword as a walking stick for some reason. As she looked closer he suddenly fell to the ground, Marceline quickly opened the door, turned on the lights and floated quickly towards Finn, as she scooped him up, and carried him inside, once inside she placed him on the couch, she saw his situation. He had a bruised face, a black eye, then got worse as she looked down his jacket was covered with dirt and slight amount of blood, the shirt was ripped with claw marks around his body, his arm had dried blood on it, as she could see he was still breathing normally. She went to the bathroom she grabbed the cleanest towel there which was practically a white towel covered in mold and dirt as she wet it so she can clean Finn of his blood and place on his head, then she heard a thump.

She gasped thinking that Finn fell off the sofa, she floated towards the living room. "Finn are you -" Marceline stopped mid-sentence as she saw that Finn was still unconscious but at the front door was Ash, as he looked at the sofa, then back to Marceline as his face showed disgust and hatred, as he got closer towards Marceline, as all she could do was tremble in fear as he got closer. She lost the ability to float as she was too scared to, as she fell to the floor as Ash towered over her.

"Why is there a mortal within this house." Ash growled, Marceline could only stare at him half paralyzed in fear. "I told you to make me a sandwich when I get home, and not to have chumps here." He yelled as he raised his hand in the air ready to strike her, as she closed her eyes as she waited for the awaiting hit. To hear " UGH get oof me." Marceline opened her eye then looked in surprise to see Finn holding Ash's hand behind his back, as he had him on his knees.

"Haven't you heard to treat a lady with respect." Finn asked, as he gripped Ash's hand harder as he groaned, and tried to break free. "You all right Marceline." Finn asked, as all she could do was stare at amazement. "Marceline." Finn said again snapping her out of her trance. "Come on I'm getting you out of here." Finn said as she picked herself up heading towards the door till she realized.

"I can't." She said sadly.

"What?" Finn yelled, as Ash smiled evilly.

"I can't he has Hambo, I'm not leaving him." Marceline told him.

"I see, then can you wait outside for a while Marceline." Finn asked as she looked at him as Finn continued to look down at Ash, as she complied and stepped outside, as she looked inside throught a small opening through the window that was slightly covered with a thin sheet curtain.

"Ha you want that bear you're not, ahh." Ash let out as he looked behind him to see Finn but in the lighting he was in looked more like a giant towering over a small man, as the light covered his face, as Finn twisted Ash's arm, as Ash gritted his teeth in pain. Finn reached out with his free hand and searched inside Ash's shirt, then felt what he was looking for, as he got out a beaten and stitched together bear known as Hambo.

"You come near her, or anyone I know, and I will kill you." Finn whispered as he grabbed Ash's hair and with all his might crashed his head towards the ground causing the boards to break knocking him out. As Finn cleaned his hand like he touched something disgusting, as he walked outside, as Marceline tried to pretend she didn't see anything, as Finn walked back outside, with Hambo in his hand, and a warm smile on his face. "Here you go Marceline." Finn said as he handed her Hambo, and quickly closed the door.

"Thanks Finn." Marceline said as she hugged her toy, as small tears rolled off her cheeks, as she felt a hand on her hand, as she flinched at the reaction, she looked up to see Finn retract his hand.

"Sorry I just didn't want to see you cry." Finn said, as Marceline smiled a bit thankful to have a friend. "Come on let's go." Finn said as he began to walk again towards the same direction he was going as Marceline instantly followed.

The two have been walking for some time, Marceline was walking next to Finn, she was still a little scared that Ash will come for them still. As she shivered of the thought of having to go back there, as she felt something go around her. She looked to see Finn placing his jacket on her. "Saw you shivering you must be cold." Finn said as they continued to walk. She was going to tell him it was all right but she needed something comforting and the jacket gave her warmth much from Finn who wore it, and still had his warmth from it.

She looked towards the once childish hero, she didn't think she will see him again, but he has changed. She noticed that he was taller then before he was almost taller then her, another year or so and he will be taller then her. She saw his once noodle arms we're now nice and firm,his chest puffed, and his face full of bruises and cuts, he was much different then before then the last she saw him. Then she remembered the condition he was in.

"Finn why you all jacked up." Marceline asked concern, as Finn could only chuckle a bit as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I had to go looking for gifts, you know that we started to celebrate that thing you called Christmas right, well it's coming soon, 4 days to be exact, so I went dungeon crawling for some gifts." Finn told her. As Marceline could only stare that Finn would go to that length for a gift, as well as that she has forgotten, but still she has been with that asshole for so long she completed forgot, as well as all she has missed out while she was gone. "Marceline." Finn spoke getting her attention. "Were you there the whole time?" Finn asked.

"Yeah." She responded as she held Hambo closer.

"Why didn't you ask for help, you knew I would help if it was important, or not even important, you know that Marcy." Finn told her.

"I couldn't, if Ash would have found out he would have destroyed Hambo." Marceline said voice sounding slightly cracked, as Finn let out an exhale.

"Sorry it took me this long to realize you wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, everyone thinks you just went to see the world again, I should have looked for you instead." Finn said a little angered at himself.

"Finn you didn't know, please don't blame yourself." Marceline said, as she blamed herself for making Finn have to be the one to help her from her situation. Then felt a strong and comforting embrace.

"Sorry it's just good to see you again." Finn said still holding her close, as Marceline blushed at the sudden contact, as she turned her head away to hide her blushing.

"Yeah, i-it's good to see you too Finn." Marceline said, as she slightly enjoyed the feeling of a nice embrace.

"Good, and I guess you'll be sleeping at our house tonight." Finn said breaking the hug.

"W-why." Marceline asked.

"Marceline do you really expect me to leave you alone considering I just barely saved you from that asshole. You'll be safer with me, as well as that we're all ready here." Finn said pointing over a hill to see the Tree house.

"Fine, and also thanks." Marceline said the last part short to a whisper.

"No problem Marceline, now come on, I think Jake made dinner." Finn said as Marceline followed right after him.

**Madman001: Tell me if I should continue if not I'll just delete this story well see yeah later**


	2. Jake

**_Insanity: FREEDOM FREEDOM AT LAST HAHAHA_**

"**INSANITY: Doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results." ~Albert Einstein **

Finn and Marceline were arriving near the Tree house. "It really is good to have you back Marceline." Finn said as he opened the door to have him be grabbed by huge pair of orange hands and dragged inside.

"Finn do you know what time it is? Do you know how worried I was? Why are you Jacked up? What took you so long?" Jake yelled at Finn with question after question.

"Jake, Jake, JAKE." Finn yelled at his brother who was still asking questions.

"What." Jake yelled.

"There's an old friend here." Finn said pointing at the door to see Marceline slowly walk inside, as she slightly waved, and showed a smile. As Jake let Finn fall to the ground.

"Marceline." Jake asked unsure, as she nodded a response. "MARCY." Jakes hands then went towards her to slow to react she was grabbed and pulled into a bear hug, she was thankful she didn't need to breathe. "Oh Marcy we missed you, why did you leave, wait you must be hungry you want me to..." Jake stopped mid-sentence as he looked at Marceline closer to see a bloodied jacket on her returning his attention towards Finn who was slowly sneaking away towards the upstairs bedroom. "Finn why is the jacket I gave you bloody, and why are you jacked up." Jake asked sounding much like an angered mother, as Finn stayed there back turned then raced towards upstairs. "FINN." Jake yelled as he followed him upstairs as Marceline stayed downstairs picked up the bloodied jacket and placed it back on she didn't know why she just did it. As she remembered the good times she had with these guys the movie nights, playing BMO, even when she kicked them out of her home when she came back here.

"Those were good times." Marceline said to herself.

"What were good times Marceline." Jake said surprising Marceline in the process as she screamed, scaring Jake as he screamed as well.

"Jake don't scare me like that." Marceline said as she picked herself off the ground, dusting herself off.

"Wait, I scared you? Ha I scared Marceline." Jake gloated till Marceline growled at him, and he stopped. "Sorry but still why were you gone for so long, and how did Finn find you, or did you find him." Jake asked.

"Uh I think it's best to wait for him so we can tell you together also where is he." Marceline asked trying not to sound too eager.

"Oh he's upstairs, AND HE BETTER BE TAKING A SHOWER." Jake yelled so Finn could hear. "Still you hungry I made some food." Jake asked Marceline, before she could answer her stomach did for her, as it let out a giant growl. "I'll take that as a yes."

For the next few minutes Marceline ate the food that Jake layed in front of her, except the spaghetti and garlic bread for obvious reasons she would have been all right with just red stuff, but Ash practically starved her, so she ate as much as Jake would give her.

"Some one has an appetite." Marceline turned around as her eyes widened, as her mouth hung open, she saw Finn wearing black colored shorts, him shirtless, able to see his pecks, abs, and muscles, as he dried his wet hair, as he seemed to be completely healed of all his wounds and bruises.

"Finn put a shirt on Marceline's within the room." Jake yelled, as Marceline looked down to cover her blush for the 4th time that night. "And don't tell me you took a bath with a healing potion."

"Yup." Finn answered still drying his hair.

"At least go put on a shirt." Jake said.

"Finn you can put this on if you like." Marceline said handing him his jacket, as Finn took it and zipped himself up.

"Thanks Marcy, also Jake you were asking why the jacket was bloody and why I was jacked up right." Finn asked as he reached for an apple to have his hand swatted by Jake, who still had an angered face.

"Yeah." Jake pressured on.

"Well then I have to tell you what I got you for your present." Finn said with a smile, as Jake gasped.

"You wouldn't." Jake said.

"Well you wanted-" Finn was stopped by Jake's hand muffling his mouth.

"Fine you can skip the blood part, just tell me about you finding Marceline." Jake told him, as Marceline's worry grew afraid Finn will tell that she has been held prisoner by Ash in a way.

"She found me." Finn answered catching Marceline by surprise. "I was pretty jacked up, she happened to be around, and she helped me get back home, and the reason she had to leave is cause of her own biz, so yeah." Finn said, as Jake just looked at him then shrugged.

"All right then, in that case I'm going to bed, eating meat man makes a man tired, good night you two." Jake said as he stretched his body up the ladder, as Marceline looked at Finn in disbelief.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Finn why did you lie." Marceline asked for she never heard him tell I lie not even a white lie.

"Well not really lying, I mean you did find me, I was really beaten up, you were around, and you were there getting me home, and what ever happened during the time with Ash, is your business, but if you want to talk about it, I'm right here." Finn told her, as she felt a sense of compassion and kindness towards the adventurer, as well as a new respect to tell a lie but make it so it wasn't.

"Man I was gone for a long time, well I like the new attitude you have." Marceline told him with a sly smile.

"Thanks, also where will you like to sleep, on the sofa, or with me." Finn asked as Marceline starred at him for what he asked then had a smile on her face.

"Oh so you want me to sleep with you." Marceline said suggestively.

"Yes just sleep Marceline, not what you're trying to imply." Finn told her as Marceline's face turned to red.

"Y-you knew what I was suggesting." Marceline asked worriedly.

"Marceline, I'm 18 so yes I now know how your mind works. So where the couch or the bed." Finn asked her.

"I will take the sofa." Marceline answered already embarrassed for the fact Finn now has the knowledge he didn't have before.

"Well I'll bring you some blankets, be right back." Finn said as he left upstairs, as Marceline mentally kicked herself for saying that. As she sat on the couch waiting for Finn to return, and he did with some pillows and some blankets, it looked like he took the whole bed with him.

"Thanks." She said as she took some of the pillows and blankets and prepared for sleep. As time passed she was slowly drifting to sleep, till lightning striked, and the sound caused her to flinch, in the past she wouldn't but after some time with Ash that changed. As her punishment if she disobeyed, she would be tied up, and forced to watch as Ash used Hambo as a target for his lightning attacks, he would attack near Hambo looking like it was close to be blown to bits, as she could just watched. As each thunder sound and flash of light caused her to relive those moments, unknown to her a shadowy figure was approaching her, as it placed a hand on her shoulder, as she reacted in fear, as she swiped her hand towards her attacker.

"OW." The person said, as Marceline's eyes widened at the sound.

"Finn." Marceline asked, as the lightning striked again lightning the room for a while to show it was Finn, she immediately turned the lights on to show Finn with three claw marks on his cheek. "Oh my glob Finn, I'm sorry I didn't know it was you." Marceline apologized as she looked at the injury in Finn's face.

"Nah I should be the one sorry, I was coming down here for some water, then I heard you muttering something, I should have said your name first." Finn said hissing a bit as he touched his wound.

"Sorry I was just scared." Marceline said still looking at his cheek, as Finn stopped and looked at her.

"Did you attack me cause you thought I was Ash." Finn asked her, as she could just lower her head in response. Finn looked towards her then at the couch he walked past Marceline and grabbed Hambo, then went towards her and picked her bridal style, as she let out a small shocked gasp.

"Finn what are you doing." She asked as Finn stayed silent, and carried her upstairs, as he laid on the bed, while still holding her. "F-finn why am I in your bed?" Marceline asked nervously.

"You're too scared to sleep by yourself so you're going to sleep with me." Finn told her as he placed the blanket over the two.

"I'm not scared." Marceline countered.

"My cheek begs to differ, please Marceline just relax, nothing bad is going to happen while I'm here." Finn said as he handed her Hambo, and he closed his eyes. Marceline was about to leave the bed till another thunder was heard and she went back inside the bed, as she looked at Finn still with his eyes closed. She stayed there for some time just listening around, then slowly concentrated on Finn's breathing as it seemed to soothe her as she laid her head on his chest as she listened to his heart constantly beating at a steady beat, like a lullaby, as she fell to deep sleep.

Marceline woke up to find herself to be still on the bed, but hugging Finn, as she slowly let go, and get out of bed trying not to wake him up. As she got out of bed she decided to see if any food was still over as she floated towards the kitchen to see Jake already cooking breakfast.

"Oh hey Marceline you're right in time." Jake said as he placed a stack of red pancakes on a plate, as her mouth watered and floated towards the food as she helped herself. "Good now I have some questions."

"Shoot dog." Marceline said mouth full of strawberry pancakes.

"Good why was Finn lying to me yesterday." Jake asked in a serious tone, as Marceline stopped chewing and swallowed the food.

"W-what do you mean Jake." Marceline asked nervously.

"I've seen the signs as well as I know why you haven't been around here lately." Jake said, as Marceline gulped.

"Y-you do." Marceline asked again more nervous then before.

"Yeah, you and Finn have been secretly dating for the past 2 years haven't you and you've been keeping it a secret. Confess." Jake yelled.

"What? Where did you get that from." Marceline yelled.

"Don't lie I've seen how you've been acting lately, since you came to the treehouse with Finn's jacket on, you blushing unusually, but the biggest one of all is this." Jake yelled as he pulled out his phone then placed it in front of her face.

"What am I suppose to be seeing." Marceline growled.

"What?" Jake asked as he looked at the phone. "Oh wait give me a minute and, ha, this." Jake showed the phone to see a video of Marceline cuddling to Finn, as she moved her head purring in her sleep, 'I love you Finn.' She said in the video, as the video came to an end.

"Delete that now." Marceline growled, as she was about to pounce on Jake.

"Confess you're dating Finn then I'll delete it." Jake offered.

"We're not dating." Marceline growled, as Jake's smile turned to a wild grin.

"Oh so you're not dating him which means, you have a liking to my brother don't you, confess." Jake yelled as Marceline's hair spun wildly in the air, a her eyes turned red, and extended her fangs about to attack Jake.

"Any closer and I'll send this video to LSP." Jake warned, as Marceline stopped in her tracks. "Good, now then I have some more questions."

_**Insanity: To all of you reading this, Madman is gone, that is all.**_


	3. Gifts

**_Insanity: REVIEW TIME_**

**_GuitarMaster27: Your waiting is over._**

**_Anon: Your waiting is also over._**

**_Roberto: You have got to be kidding, your waiting is also over._**

**_Delusion: Thank you._**

**_The Nephilim King Michael: Thank you also._**

**_He23t: Thank you as well._**

**_THE DARK WOLF: He's not dead, oh and go the hell you two._**

Marceline had her head down on the kitchen table, as her face boiled, and blushed as she was somewhat forced to answer Jake's questions. "Okay so how much do you like my brother." Jake asked like the 12th question, as Marceline let out another annoyed groan.

"A lot all right." Marceline told him, head still on the table.

"All right since when." Jake continued.

"Since last night." Marceline told him.

"Hmm, if you would have kids with Finn, what would you name them." Jake asked a little exitedly.

"Marshall, if it's a boy. And Samantha, if it's a girl." Marceline told him.

"Wow you're answering these quick, how long have you been thinking about this." Jake asked.

"None of your damn business." Marceline told him.

"Ohhh, someone is a little cranky." Jake humored till Marceline grabbed him by the neck.

"Listen up you, I don't care if you send that video anymore, that will most likely help me at this point. And if Finn hears word of that video and it ruins what ever relationship we have, I swear to Glob, I will murder you, rip your body to shreds and send them to your wife and children's houses." Marceline threatened as Jake shrank as he was now in Marceline's palm trembeling in fear.

"Got it." Jake said voice close to a whisper.

"Good, now make me some more pancakes, I'm still hungry." Marceline ordered as Jake quickly began to work on cooking, as foot steps were heard.

"Hey guys what's up." Finn asked scratching his bed hair.

"Oh nothing, right Jake." Marceline said.

"Uh, right nothing." Jake said as he laughed nervously as he shook a bit.

"Cool, hey Jake can you make me some grub." Finn asked, as he sat next to Marceline.

"Sure what do you want." Jake asked, as Finn pondered over it for a bit.

"Give me what ever Marceline's having." Finn said, as Marceline played with her fingers a bit, as she thought of all the questions Jake asked, and how thruthful she answered them, as she looked at Finn from time to time.

"Here you go you two, hey Finn what happened to your cheek man." Jake asked, as Marceline gulped a little, remembering she was the cause of the injury.

"Well you see-" Finn was cut off by the sound of the phone ringing. "I'll get it." Finn said, as Marceline exhaled, thanking Glob at the same time. "Hello...oh..now?...can it wait...fine." Finn said as Marceline heard his voice sound less and less of himself and more like a man meeting his ex-wife for demands. "Jake, I'll be back I have to go." Finn said as Marceline looked over to see Finn preparing to leave, as he placed his bear hat on, along with a jacket, as he was about to go out the door.

"What why?" Jake asked.

"Bubblegum." Finn answered, with a hint that he didn't want to go.

"Oh again?" Jake asked.

"Yeah again, I'll be back in a while." Finn said as he left through the door letting in a small breath of cold air in then shut the door. As Jake simply grabbed Finn's plate of food and tossed the food in the trash.

"Hey why did you do that for, he said he'll be back, or was that a lie." Marceline asked concerned.

"No he always comes back, but he's never hungry when he comes back." Jake said a little glum.

"Why, and how long is he gone?" Marceline questioned.

"30-34 minutes." Jake answered.

"That's a lot being over there." Marceline said worried for some reason.

"Nah he's usually there for 2 minutes at most." Jake said confusing Marceline more, as well as worrying her.

"What?" Marceline questioned.

"What?" Jake answered back.

"First you said 30 minutes, now you're saying 2, make up your mind." Marceline said.

"Girl chill, I meant in the Candy Kingdom in specific." Jake said as Marceline continued to look at him confused. "Look it takes Finn 14 minutes to go to the Candy Kingdom and back, then he usually stays in there for 2-4 minutes tops then leaves, he comes back and then plain out crashes on the couch, and nothing would get him off that thing trust me I tried, you see that couch." Jake said pointing to the one in the living room.

"Yeah?" Marceline said confused why he would bring that up.

"That's a new couch, I had to get a new one after I threw the old one as far as I could." Jake told her.

"Why would you do that." Marceline questioned.

"To get Finn off it, instead I went to see Finn still on the damn couch, or what ever remained of it anyways." Jake told her.

"Why would you do that." Marceline demanding an answer.

"To get Finn off the couch, nothing get's him off that thing, for 24 hours. I literally had Flame Princess come over here and threaten to get him off, nothing." Jake told her.

"How long has this been going on?" Marceline asked.

"The what? Finn on the couch, or Bubblegum's calls." Jake questioned.

"Both." Marceline told him.

"They both started, 3 months ago." Jake said. "At first I thought nothing of it but after the 3rd week, I started to spy on Finn from the telescope up the roof, that's how I know how long it takes Finn to get to and from the Castle, and how long he's been in there." Jake said.

"Why were you spying on him?" Marceline asked.

"Don't you judge me keeping an eye on my bro." Jake said. Feeling accused.

"Fine, just one more question." Marceline said.

"And what will that be?" Jake asked.

"Did Finn even miss me when I left." Marceline asked a little sheepishly.

"Girl he missed you." Jake said.

"Really? Wait you're just saying that aren't you." Marceline accused him.

"What? No seriously." Jake affirmed.

"Oh yeah prove it." Marceline challenged him, as Jake stretched his arm through the trunk of the tree as he brought out a a guitar carrier, it was black and was made of metal, but the shape was different yet seemed familiar. Jake opened the guitar carrier to show Marceline's axe base inside, and brand new. "This is.."

"Yours, when Finn and I first went to your house for a Jam Session you weren't there, at first we though nothing of it. But after a couple of weeks we went inside, and we found your base just in the floor. Finn brought it back with him, even though I told him you will most likely kill him for taking it. He still brought it back and kept it safe, and even bought this thing for your base. Wait look what it also does." Jake said as he morphed his hand to a pair of scissors, and cut the strings on the base.

"JAKE." Marceline yelled furry in her voice, and in her eyes.

"Wait wait, look what it does." Jake said as he placed the base back inside the carrier and shut it, as a blue light came from the inside, then stopped. Jake opened the carrier to show the base fixed with a glint of shine to it. "It was made by a music wizard to keep all his instruments clean, and brand new, Finn bought it off him for your base, which the carrier can also shape, and morph to the size of the instrument." Jake said as Marceline got her base, as it felt odd in her hands feeling the cool touch of it as she strummed a few chords as it sounded like a dead language to her. "All right Marceline, give it back." Jake said, as Marceline got defensive and hugged her base close to her.

"What no this is mine." Marceline said hugging her base closer knowing how much care Finn put into it.

"Marceline hand it over." Jake told her.

"Why."

"Because if you don't Finn will be more heart broken if he finds out." Jake said catching her off guard. "Look Finn has been waiting to give you this for a long time, he literally stayed up all night after the Christmas Parties to see if you would show up late. It was kinda sad when you never showed up." Jake said in a rather in fact way, as Marceline felt a little guilty for not being her to receive it. "Now will you please hand it over. If not for me then at least do it for Finn." Jake negotiated, as Marceline handed over her base. "Thank you, now then hurry and finish those pancakes." Jake told her as he placed the gift back within the inside of the trunk. "Now will you be ok here by yourself." Jake asked as he grabbed a scarf and sweater and placed it over himself.

"Where you going." Marceline asked.

"Going to make sure everyone's coming to the party, oh and also don't go messing around for your other gifts Marcy." Jake told her, as he was at the door.

"Yeah, yeah I'll behave." Marceline told him.

"Good see you in a while." Jake said as he stepped out the door.

"Why would I need to look I already know Finn got me an amazing... wait did he say 'other' gifts." Marceline said to herself, then couldn't help but to search for her gifts like a small child would. She went towards the trunk and turned to her small bat form as she entered the opening, moving past some gnomes, jewels, and some other riches, and some mushrooms growing, then saw her base safely inside the case Finn bought for her, as she couldn't help but smile, she went deeper to find nothing except for a button on the wall, as she got curious and pressed it. "Huh does nothing I guess." She said to herself as she floated out of the trunk, and changed back into her normal form.

"Think Marceline where else would Finn hide...it better not be there." She told herself as she floated back upstairs and to Finn's bed as she looked underneath to find a pile of gifts there. "Wow you really don't change Finn." She said as she pulled gift after gift reading the labels. "Let's see, Jake, Jake Jr. Viola, Lady, Ice King. Ice King? Huh. Let's see Flame Princess, it would have never worked out anyways." Marceline said about Flame and Finn's relationship, as she continued to go through the gifts, to find that her gift was not there. "Darn it he must have hidden it somewhere else." She told herself as she placed the gifts back where she found them. "Where else could they be in?" She questioned as she heard the door open and close, then the sound of something just falling and landing softly. "Finn." She gasped, as she looked towards the living room, to see him face planted on the couch, not moving. "Finn?" She asked in a concerned voice.

**_Insanity: You know what to do, or you can simply wait till Sunday, why Sunday you ask, if there are a lot of reviews I shall place the update on Thanksgiving (Thursday), as well as again on Sunday so review._**


	4. To Marcy's Place

_**Insanity: Here's the ch, as well as I'll be answering your reviews drunk, and no not during Thanksgiving, during some days before that.**_

_**Anon: Thanks**_

_**Samantha Clark: Let's see how do I put this nicely, go to hell from where I came from , you whore. And unless you are a writer, or even if you have made a poem within your worthless life, I don't see why you should be commenting.**_

_**Guest: You should love this.**_

_**Delusion: Thank you, and to you too.**_

_**Guest: Thank you**_

_**The Niphilim King Michael: You'll have to wait, as well as you have a dirty mind, I like that. Also no, you're way off.**_

_**JayXNitro: Yes it is**_

_** Mr,nono: If you're talking about Finn, that's just Finn, if you're talking about Jake, he's just being a brother. **_

Marceline cautiously hovered over to Finn, as she gently poked him, as he didn't even moan, or acknowledge that she poked him. "Finn." Marceline spoke softly half scared, as she saw Finn's ears slightly twitch at her voice.

"Marceline?" He asked questionably.

"Yeah." She answered, as Finn got up from the couch.

"_I thought Jake said he never got up."_ Marceline thought to herself as Finn looked at her.

"What's up Mar-Mar." Finn said as Marceline's skin crawled and felt like a chill ran up her spine, as Finn took notice. "Oh, sorry I forgot that's what that bastard called you." Finn said referring to Ash.

"No, no it's all right if you call me that." Marceline said to him.

"Well what's wrong." Finn asked, as Marceline looked at him dumbfounded.

"What do you mean?" Marceline asked.

"You said my name a while back and you sounded scared, anything a matter." Finn asked, as Marceline began to worry.

"I just thought you died or something." Marceline said, as she floated away, as Finn laughed a little.

"Come on Marceline, nothing's going to kill me." Finn affirmed her.

"I hope not." Marceline whispered to herself.

"What was that." Finn asked.

"Nothing." Marceline said quickly, as she heard, 'hmm.' "Finn I said nothing really." She said as she ate some more pancakes nervously.

"Not that. Marceline did you bring any clothing with you when I brought you from Ash's house." Finn said as he was next to Marceline.

"No why." She asked trying to keep her voice normal.

"Cause the clothing you are wearing is filthy." Finn said, as she looked at her clothing, her once white shirt was now covered with dirt, and muck. Her pants were torn, and with stains on them, as her face flustered with embarrassment considering she has been with Finn the whole time like this. "Come on Marcy." Finn said as Marceline looked around to see Finn tossing her a jacket, as she caught it.

"Uh? Where are we going?" Marceline asked.

"To the nearest Kingdom to buy you clothes." Finn told her, as Marceline panicked.

"Finn you don't have to do that really." She said, she didn't want to be a bother, in the past she would have accepted it and most likely half robbed Finn's lute at the process. But now she really didn't want Finn to be wasteful on her, especially all he's done for her.

"Nonsense, I can't just let you be in dirty clothing while you're here." Finn said as he grabbed a handful of gold from the pile, as he placed it inside his pack.

"Finn, come on, we can simply just go to my house for my clothes." Marceline tried to negotiate, as Finn stopped what he was doing and seemed to be thinking about it.

"All right, it could be simpler, and it will be easier to protect you in a closed location then a whole Kingdom." Finn said, as Marceline felt a little raged.

"Finn I don't need protecting all the time." She told him as she was about to touch his shoulder, he grabbed her hand, as he move faster then she could follow, he had her hand behind her back, a katana on her throat.

"I know, but I still say you need back up." Finn told her, as he let her go, and took the katana off her throat, as she looked at him amazed. "Now then ready." Finn asked, as he opened the door, letting the air come in. As she placed the black jacket on and followed, she closed the door behind her, as she felt the cool air touch her face, and it felt nice, as she looked towards Finn who was already walking towards her place, as she got an idea. Finn was walking till he was picked up by the head, Marceline has turned to her giant bat form and had Finn between her fingertips.

"This shall be a lot faster." Marceline said as she placed Finn on her back. "Hold on Finn." Marceline said as she flew past the forest, the river, and got to her cave in simple minutes, as she reached inside she looked at her house, as she saw how much time has past. Her once pink house, has lost much of it's color, as the pink was crackling and shipping off, as the grass was now dull and dead, along with her windows cracked. As Marceline morphed back to her normal form, then noticed Finn was still clinging to her back. "Uh Finn we're here."

"Sorry Marceline, you were just so soft, and warm." Finn said as Marceline's face instantly flushed and blushed a deep red. "Marceline you all right, you seem a little red?" Finn asked looking at her, as she hid her face with her hair.

"I'm just a little sick." She said finding a lame excuse for her blushing.

"Then let's head inside." Finn said, as Marceline flew straight towards the door to get away from Finn, as she stopped when she touched the door knob, as she realized this will be the first inside her house as she didn't want to know how badly it looks inside, as she slowly opened the door, to see her home, better? Her couch was there except it looked better, her floor looked clean, the kitchen seemed spotless, and all the utensils and fine china in it's place.

"Something a matter." Finn asked as he saw Marceline just floating there.

"Finn, who else has been in my house." She asked as she looked around.

"You mean who did all this, I did." Finn said as he closed the door, Marceline looked at him in disbelief.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well I didn't want you thinking no one cared while you were gone, so I fix the place once per month." Finn told her, like it was nothing, as Marceline couldn't stop herself as she embraced him.

"Thanks Finn, you're a great guy." Marceline said, enjoying the moment.

"No prop, what are friends for." Finn said, as Marceline's happiness died, when he said 'friends', as she let go of him.

"Yeah, let's go get my clothes." Marceline said holding back tears, as she floated up the stairs, and went inside the bathroom, locked the door, turned on the shower, and let her tears fall, as she silently cried.

"Marcy, are you in there." Finn asked knocking the door.

"Yeah Finn I'm in here I thought I'll take a shower first." She said as tears went down her cheeks.

"Oh, I'll wait out here then." Finn said.

"Yeah." She said, as she took of her clothes and stepped into the shower, as she let the warmth of the water relax her. As the word 'friends' continued to echo through her head, as she let the running water covered the sound of her crying. After some time she got it out of her system as she looked herself in the mirror, as she tied her hair in a ponytail, as she made sure any evidence she was crying wasn't noticeable, as she went towards her closet in the bathroom, for some clothes she kept in there. She opened her closet to find 2 boxes on the top, but these boxes were wrapped in black wrapping paper, tied in a red ribbon ending on a bow on the end. She picked one up carefully as she looked at the paper on the present. _To: Marceline From: Finn, hope this gets to you soon, Love, you know who._

Marceline read the labeling as she was filled with joy, as she walked out of the bathroom, present in hand. "Finn, thank you."

Finn looked towards Marceline, then saw that he had the gift he was planning to give to her, and forgot he left them in case she came here, and he wasn't around to give it her personally. "Oh my glob Marceline you weren't suppose to see them till-" Finn stopped as his face turned red as a potato, as his mouth hung wide open, as he turned around.

"Finn, is it because I found the gift, I didn't see inside, if that's okay." Marceline told him, thinking he didn't want to see her for discovering the gifts.

"Marceline, you're uh, you're not wearing any clothes." Finn said, as he still faced the opposite direction of her. As Marceline looked at herself as she saw she didn't cover herself with a simple towel, as she gasped, as she covered herself with her hands, but let go of the present. Finn turned around to see the gift falling a he jumped to grab it, he caught it, but now was seeing Marceline in all her glory, as both their faces turned redder.

"Sorry." They both said, as Marceline ran inside the bathroom, as Finn turned around, whistling to himself as he tried to place what he just saw in his vault. Marceline was inside repeatedly face palming herself for her stupidity, as she grabbed a towel that was nearby and tore it to shreds with her mouth. After some awkward 10 minutes later, Marceline came out of the bathroom, this time wearing a magenta sweater, and a pair of new jeans, as her face still showed embarrassment.

"I packed your clothes except for your uh, underwear." Finn said as he showed that he placed her clothes inside a duffel bag. As she could tell he tried to make the least eye contact as possible.

"Thanks." She said, not trying to make eye contact either.

"I'll be waiting for you downstairs, call if you need something." Finn affirmed her as he stepped down the ladder, as Marceline walked over to her drawer, and opened it, as a cloud of dust came out if. In a way she was glad and thankful for that, meaning Finn hasn't opened this ever, till she remembered that Finn has just seen her fully naked no more then 13 minutes ago. As Marceline grabbed her underwear and forcibly threw them into duffel bag. Once she got all her clothing, she threw the duffel bag on her back, as she grabbed the two gifts from Finn, and carried them carefully to the ladder, where she floated down, to see Finn laying on the sofa.

"Isn't that couch suppose to be uncomfortable for you." Marceline asked, as Finn was aware of her presence.

"It would be, if this was your couch. I replaced yours with this new comfy one if you don't mind." Finn told her.

"Not at all, at least you'll have some place to sit during Jam sessions." Marceline told him, as he chuckled.

"Yeah, so you ready to go." Finn asked, as Marceline shook her head with a smile, as the moment that happened a few minutes ago, seemed to be over. Finn opened the door then was blasted backwards into the house, as he hit the wall, as a gaping hole appeared where he hit. Marceline gasped in surprise, as she floated towards Finn, as she placed the presents on the floor. As she picked him up, as he rubbed his head in pain.

"So here where you are." A voice was heard, the two looked towards the door to see Ash at the door, as his face was half covered with bandages, as it seemed some blood has leaked out and soiled the bandages. As he had his wand in hand as he pointed it towards the two. "Surprised to see me."

"Actually yes, considering I like the new look you did to your face. It's quite the improvement if you ask me." Finn joked, as Ash's face showed rage, well whatever portion of his face that wasn't covered. As he raised his wand and pointed it towards the two.

_**Insanity: You know what to do for a faster update.**_


	5. Ash

Ash aimed his wand towards the two, as he sent a ball of fire hurtling towards the two as Finn got on his feet, and covered Marceline with his body, as the fire ball hit Finn's backpack, setting it ablaze, along with some of his back, Finn dealt with the pain as he got up and ran towards Ash, preparing to hit him in his face. Finn jumped in the air, about to hit him, till he stopped short, Ash was levitating him, as Finn was surrounded in a fog like spell, that was coming from the wand he was holding. "Okay, lets try this again." Ash spoke as he moved his wand towards a wall, as Finn was forcibly slammed there, as cracks appeared on the wall, as Ash motioned his hand towards the ceiling, as Finn was pounded against the ceiling, as Ash continued doing so. Finn's body was taking a lot of hits as he tasted blood in his mouth, after the 15th slam on the ceiling, the ceiling gave in, as Finn crashed right through it. "I think that should do it."Ash spoke as the fog disappeared, and Finn's body fell to the floor hard, Finn's jacket was once again covered in blood, had a few locks of hair coming out of his bear hat, had his eyes closed, as his breathing seemed uneven.

"Finn." Marceline said, going next to him, as she shook him slightly. "Finn please wake up, Finn pleaaahhh." Marceline yelled as Ash grabbed her by the hair, as he pulled her to her feet, as Marceline cringed her head back, holding tears, as Ash pulled harder on her hair, as a few were pulled out.

"Your mine, unless you have forgotten, I own you, and-" Ash stopped as Finn gave a battle yell, about to hit Ash, as Ash avoided the hit, as he blasted Finn throught the window to the kitchen. "Come on, I'm a Wizard, and you're a human, see the facts there's nothing you can throw at me that, holy shit." Ash yelled as Finn threw him the stove from the kitchen, as Ash avoided the stove, as he laid on the ground.

"Avoid this." Finn yelled as he held the refrigerator over his head, and threw it at Ash. Ash grabbed his wand as he sent a fireball towards the refrigerator, as it blew to bits, as red food flew everywhere, as Finn came at Ash. As Ash had enough, and sent the same fog like spell at Finn, but this time started to choke Finn, as Finn was hoisted in the air, trying desperately to get the air, as he clawed at his neck, which was only doing more harm.

"That's right, die mortal, die, I wanna see as your life fades through your-" Ash stopped speaking as Finn looked at him, as his body shaked, as a small trickle of black blood came from the corner of Ash's mouth, as his head slowly, and shakily turned around. Behind him, stood Marceline, as her hand penetrated his back. As she yanked her hand back, in her hand which she morphed to a claw, held Ash's beating heart. "Mar-mar." Ash spoke out.

"Go to my Dad's house you bastard." Marceline growled as she squished Ash's heart, as Ash gasped out, the spell broke, as Finn fell to the floor, gasping for air. Ash fell to the ground, as his hand reached out to Marceline. As She walked towards him, kneeled next to him, as she took Ash's wand away from him, as she forced him to swallow his heart, as Ash choked on his heart, and died on the floor. The room was silent, as Marceline's breathing got faster, as she was hyperventilating, she killed someone, sure she knew he deserved, never mind, truly deserved it, she even dreamed of doing it. She was only scared, as the adrenaline was starting to wear off, she just wanted to let Finn live, she never killed anyone within her whole life, Simon always explained there was other methods other then killing someone. As she broke down and fell to the ground crying, Finn seeing her, got to his feet and walked to her.

"Shh, it's all right Marceline, he won't hurt you anymore." Finn soothed, her, as she clasped onto his already bloody jacket as the new blood from her hand added more. As she cried into his shirt, Finn picked her bridal style, as he went to the phone, as he dialed in a number. "Bubblegum...no this about something else...we'll talk when we can...look there's a dead body in Marceline's house...just send the banana guards to clean this place...thanks." Finn said as he hanged up the phone, Marceline was till clinging to him, as she let his heartbeat soothe her a bit, as Finn smiled, as he got up still carrying her, retrieved the duffel bag, and placed the two presents in Marceline's hands, as she hugged them dearly, as Finn walked to his house.

It took more time then intended, but he didn't want to bother Marceline after what she has done. Marceline remained quiet through out the walk home, constantly hearing the steady beat of Finn's heart, as she fell to sleep in his arms.

Marceline was getting up, she found herself in Finn's bed, as she heard the shower running, then stopped. Marceline went back to sleeping, as she slowly opened her eye, as she saw Finn come out with only a towel covering his private part, as he came out, his abs exposed. As he walked unnoticed Marceline looking at him, as he went to a closet, and opened the door, as he seemed to pick which clothing to choose, as he let his towel fall to the ground, as Marceline opened her yes, as she couldn't help but stare at his ass. As Finn placed some boxers on, as he placed on a black pair of pants, and a red shirt on, as he let his hair just be free, as Marceline turned around. "Marceline are you awake." Finn asked, as Marceline yawned, as she stretched, pretending to be waking up.

"Yeah I'm up." She said, as she rubbed her eye, as she noticed smiling. "Why you smiling?" She asked.

"Just happy to see you're all right." Finn answered, as she smiled as well.

"Thanks also, did you tell Bubblegum I-"

"I told her, he attacked your house, and that I happened to be there, I didn't tell her you killed him, so your fine." Finn told her, as her face grew with regret for what she did, he deserved it, but she never wanted to kill anything, as Finn noticed her greeving. Marceline was too lost in her thoughts to notice Finn sat right next to her, till he brought her head to his chest, as Marceline slightly gasped. "It's all right Marcy, you did what you had to. Nobody will judge you for it, your still a good person." Finn soothed, as he stroked her hair, as she slightly purred. They stayed like that for sometime being in each others embrace, till the door was kicked open, as it startled them both, as Jake stretched into the room. "Jake why did you-"

"No time." Jake yelled, as he shrank down, and hid in Marceline's hair. "I'm not here." Jake whispered/yelled. As the sounds of other people were heard, as the Flying Lettuce Brothers, Gareth, and Tiffany came into the room.

"Where's Jake." They all yelled, as Finn got up, angry.

"Get the fuck out of my house." Finn yelled towards the group.

"Whose going to make us, you slow mo." Tiffany said with a smile, as Finn waked towards his closet, and grabed out a chainsaw, the chainsaw was Finn's size, as the saw chain was made off bunch of swords and daggers placed on their. As everyone grew uneasy, as Finn began to pull on the starter grip, as the chainsaw came to life, as Finn raised it over his head.

"Now, what did you say home wrecker." Finn asked.

"RUN." Tiffany yelled, as the group ran for their lives, as Finn chased after them, as Jake peeked out of Marceline's hair to see the coast clear. As Jake morphed back to his original size, as he stood in front of Marceline.

"So." Jake said.

"What?" Marceline asked.

"Don't what me, I saw you two in here, so how were you two." Jake said motioning his eyebrows suggestively.

"We weren't doing anything." Marceline stated.

"Right, and I'm a magical cat." Jake joked as he stretched to the bottom floor, as Marceline was slowly fuming as she was holding herself back from kicking Jake's ass. As she just floated to the bottom, as she was floating down someone was coming up, as they tumbled down to the floor. Marceline opened her eyes to see she was on top of Finn, but their lips were together, they stayed that way for some time, till a flash went off. They broke the kiss, and saw Jake with BMO, as a photo came out of BMO showing the kiss of Finn, and Jake. "Oh Glob I'm going to send this to everyone." Jake said flailing his arms around shaking the picture in his hand running towards the door.

"Hey get back here." Finn said.

"Huh, run." Jake said as he ran across the room, as Finn chased after him, as they ran across the rooms as Jake kept avoiding him by stretching out of his reach. As Jake continued to sing. "Finn, and Marcy kissing inside a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes tier-two, then tier-ten, then comes Finn with, ahh." Jake stopped as Finn tackled Jake to the floor.

"Give me that picture Jake." Finn yelled.

"Never." Jake said as he stretched his arm to beyond Finn's reach. As they argued, BMO was laughing at the commotion as Marceline tapped it's shoulder.

"Huh?"

"BMO, can you print out that picture again." Marceline asked kindly. BMO looked confused, then smiled as a picture was printed out. "Thank you." She said looking at the picture, as she thought back to the feeling, as she touched her lips, as a smile went through her face.

"Fine, fine just place Kompy's Kastle down." Jake pleaded, as Marceline looked over to see Finn holding a video game on his hand, as Jake was on his knees, pleading, as he handed him the picture.

"Good, now BMO delete that from your hard drive." Finn instructed, BMO groaned and deleted the photo, as Marceline secretely smiled knowing she had a spare on her right back pocket.

"So you two love birds do anything." Jake joked, as he then began to run, as Finn followed once again, as Marceline giggled as she followed the two. Time past and everything was forgotten almost, but still.

"So Jake who's coming to the Party in 2 days." Finn asked, as he took a bite out of the hamburger he was eating.

"Everyone from me, and Lady's side so the pups, and her parents. Tree Trunks, and Ice King.." Jake continued to go down the list till he said the last one. "But Princess Bubblegum isn't showing up." Jake said, as Marceline saw Finn could care less if she came or not, cause he simply continued to eat his sandwich. Marceline began to question Finn's attitude towards Bubblegum, she would remember him wondering about every little thing about her, and now he didn't care? Even when he talked to her through the phone his attitude was distant, and somewhat cold, she wanted to ask him, but decided that it was his business alone.

"So Marceline, anything interesting happen today." Jake asked raising his eyebrows at her.

"Yeah, I killed Ash." She told him, as she sucked the red out of an apple.

"Ha ha Marceline you crack me up." Jake said taking as a joke.

"She's serious, she killed him." Finn said, like it was nothing as he drank some water.

"What." Jake asked, face going to disbelief.

"Yeah, so anything else you wanna ask me." Marceline said as she smiled at him, waiting for Jake's answer.

"Uh I'm good." Jake said, as he ate his sandwich. His eyes shifting from his food to Marceline from time to time from sheer fear, that she killed someone, and that Finn knew of it, as he was beginning to feel fear of just being near both of them. As Marceline, and Finn silently laughed at Jake's fear.

_**Insanity: News time, I'm going on break for two weeks, so yeah, not only leaving EVERY story on a cliffhanger but making you people wait as well. I other words suck it.**_


	6. Information

_**Insanity: Hey people there has been some changes and well I'll let him say it.**_

**Darren: Hey I'm back, also as you probably haven't noticed things have been changed, do to some...recent activities my name has been released to the public do to a damn story. So yeah our penname has been changed. Also since most likely all of you are hopped up on alcohol, weed, and other narcotics I have to tell you that no, I was not sent to OOO, do to some information told to you in the story 'Darren in OOO- Insanity's Revenge'. I went to a 3 week college trip. Also right now my behavior has changed for the mean time so depending on what has happened to the stories as well as the reviews that have been placed I shall either be normal or be in a different behavior. Also considering most of you don't have the freaking brain power to know this. NO the last authors note was a FAKE. You people have no-**

_**Insanity: Sorry he's not been himself lately and yeah I've been trying to hold him back, so let's see how much anger he has to say.**_

**Darren: Okay for this story I have a lot to say. For the following people. Sammantha Clark, and Delusion. THIS IS NOT DOCTOR PHIL TIME, if you have family problems fine, just don't bring them here. For the love of what ever the fuck you pray to, settle it among yourselfs, be fucking etiquette. And if you can't do that, then you're no better then the shit we evolved from, and within that case if you can't sit down like normal people and talk away your problems, then get a giant stick and start wailing on each other like the monkeys we fucking evolved from.**

_**Insanity: Uh**_

**Darren: You got anything else to say to this shit. Also why the fuck did you encourage them.**

_**Insanity: It's like watching a fire dim down, you can't let it go out so you add more wood to the flame.**_

**Darren: Insanity go fuck yourself.**

"Please." Marceline begged of Finn.

"No." Finn answered as he took a bite of some scrambled eggs. He was eating some breakfast wearing some jeans, a white t shirt, and his hat on, Marceline was next to him, she was wearing some jeans as well a little torn but wearable and a red jacket with a scarf around her neck, and some red boots.

"PLEASE." Marceline begged some more, clasping her hands together.

"No." Finn answered plainly as Marceline shifted to a small bat form as she made her eyes big as they glimmered a bit as she starred deep into Finn's eyes.

"Please." She asked kindly as she tried to make herself as adorable as she could.

"Awwww, no." Finn answered as Marceline pouted and turned her back to him.

"You're no fun anymore." Marceline pouted.

"Marcy, you know you have to wait till tomorrow to get you're gifts, you'll have to wait like everyone else." Finn told her as she just 'hmph' at him. Marceline has been trying to get Finn to tell her where he hid the gifts she brought from her house, while she was asleep yesterday Finn took the opportunity to hide them. Marceline searched all night but with no avail, this was practically her fail-safe, if asking was thrown out the window, act cute, total fail. "Come on show me a smile Marcy." Finn asked of her, as he poked her side as she let out a small giggle.

"Stop." She let out as Finn continued to poke her side a bit, as she started to laugh uncontrollably. "Finn stop, Finn." Marceline begged as Finn continued to tickle her, as Finn didn't let up.

"Nope, you're finally smiling." Finn answered as he continued to tickle her, and Marceline was rolling around the table. This continued for some time till Finn's finger slipped and Marceline bit down on it, the room got silent till Marceline gasped of what she has done, as a trickle of blood ran down Finn's finger, as he simply just laughed at it a little. "A little too much huh Marcy." Finn said jokingly as he licked his small wound. As Marceline's throat began to go a little dry, as the small amount of blood of Finn touched her tongue, as the old flavor she haven't had for a long time made her hungry for some more. "I have to be more careful huh Marceline...Marceline?" Finn said as he looked towards her, as she was turning back to her normal form, her back arched her tongue licking her lips, her eyes hungrily looking at him. "Marcy" Finn let out as Marceline pounced onto him knocking him out of his chair, and onto the floor, as Marceline had him pinned to the floor her features still the same, but her eyes looking more feral, as her tongue hissed out close to his face. Finn was stunned as he could only look at her not knowing what to do as Marceline inched closer to him.

"Whoa." Jake's voice was heard snapping Marceline out of her trance as she saw what she was doing. "I came down here for some food, not to see you two have a make out session." Jake said as he walked towards the fridge, as Marceline got off Finn.

"Jake we weren't kissing." Finn told him, as Marceline breathed calmly trying to regain herself as she thought of how close she was of actually drinking Finn's blood. Just thinking about it made her more hungry, as she gulped down the glass of juice trying to quench her thirst.

"Wow Finn's breath is that bad huh Marceline." Jake joked searching through the fridge.

"Jake we weren't kissing, and my breathe isn't bad." Finn told him then breathed into his hand and smelled it.

"Yeah and I'm a magical talking giraffe I know what I saw. Also why am I not seeing any eggnog." Jake asked looking more into the fridge.

"I drank it all." Finn answered.

"What?" Jake yelled.

"What, that's what it's for right." Finn told him as Jake groaned for no more eggnog, as he stretched towards the door as he got some a long scarf and wrapped it around himself. "Where you going?"

"To get more eggnog." Jake said as he left the house.

"Huh, guess its just us Marceline." Finn told her, as she was draining the color of the 10th and final apple. "Marceline is everything all right?" Finn asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine Finn, just a little hungry." Marceline told him slowly gaining control of her instincts.

"Well then nothing more to do, wanna play some BMO." Finn asked.

"Sure." Marceline answered, as Finn went to look for BMO._"__That was too close for comfort I almost drained him, no I almost drained my Finn. To think I will be the one too scared to say my feelings and to him, the one who I saw as a joke, I guess time changes things."_Marceline though as she took out the photo of her and Finn kissing.

"Found BMO." Finn yelled as Marceline shrieked and quickly placed the photo within her pocket. "Whoa Marceline something a matter." Finn asked placing BMO on the table.

"Uh yeah nothing to worry about." Marceline guaranteed as Finn shrugged it off.

"Ready." Finn asked her a she nodded her head.

"But lets raise the stakes a bit." Marceline told him as Finn looked at her with a questionable look. "If I win you tell me where the gifts are." Marceline told him with a slick smile.

"All right but if I win..." Finn said as he pondered for a bit while Marceline waited patiently waiting for what Finn could come up with. If it was a dare she could do it, a fight she'll win, there's nothing he could think up she wouldn't challenge to do. "You have to kiss me." Almost anything.

"What?" Marceline yelled losing her cool attitude and showed shock.

"That or we could just play for fun." Finn suggested as Marceline pondered on the suggestion, she wins she knows where the gifts are, she loses she kisses Finn and at the same time keep the relationship she had with him and enjoy the kiss. Either way she saw it she gains something, but which one will she go for.

"All right hero, you're on." Marceline challenged, as Finn smiled.

"All right then lets get this game start-" Finn's sentence was stopped as the phone rang, Finn gave out a groan. "Marcy could you untangle the remotes I'll see whose calling." Finn told her as he got up from the couch and walked towards the phone as Marceline got the two tangled remotes and tried to separate them. "Hello...oh." Marceline immediately heard the change of tone in Finn's tone.

"_Please Glob don't let it be her, please Glob don't let it be her, please Glob don't let it be her."_ Marceline kept begging in her head.

"Right now." Finn asked in a annoyed tone.

"_Glob darn it."_ Marceline cursed in her head knowing he was talking to Bubblegum. _"What does she want."_

"Fine." Finn said as he hung up the phone as he walked towards Marceline as he past her and started to go for the door.

"Finn where you going?" Marceline asked knowing full well where but just wanted Finn to stay.

"I'm going out for a while I'll be back in a while." Finn told her not even facing her.

"Wait that's forfeiting, if you leave you have to tell me where the gifts are." Marceline told him with a determined smile. Finn wouldn't leave now that he will have to expose the location of the gifts.

"They're in the basement last shelf bottom drawer, please don't open them till tomorrow Marcy." Finn told her sadness was eminent within his voice, as her face fell eyes slightly widened, and her smile faded, as Finn opened the door and left without another word. Marceline floated there for a while till she let her feet touch the ground as she got on the couch and placed her knees to her chest letting the feeling of loneliness over take her. Till something inside her snapped, this wasn't her, she was better then this, Ash was dead and she didn't have to be afraid anymore, Marceline got off the couch as she simply opened the door and floated outside, she turned invisible as she floated over the ground, the clouds blocking off any source of sunlight as the snow continued to blow fiercely against her. After some searching she found Finn trudging towards the Candy Kingdom, she followed him she wanted to know Finn's change in behavior and she was going to get that answer. Finn continued to walk to the Candy Kingdom till he passed the gates, the wind stopped blowing inside, the weather was perfect as there was Candy citizens playing out in the snow some making snowmen, making forts as they threw snowballs at each other, laughter and joy was heard around the streets. Finn stopping by to say hello to a few of the Candy citizens.

"_Well it isn't the Candy Kingdom itself, Finn's attitude is still the same as when he talks to me, must Bonnibel."_ Marceline thought as Finn neared the Kingdom's door and knocked on the door. In no time flat Peppermint Butler answered the door.

"Hello Finn, Bubblegum called you again." Peppermint asked with his usual happy attitude, as Finn shook his head but his face still was the same. "Well then come inside before death catches you in the cold." Peppermint told him as he let Finn inside. "You know where to go." Peppermint said as Marceline flew inside quickly, Finn walked up the flight of stairs Marceline following right behind him still invisible, Finn continued to walk down the corridor, as he seemed to know which door to be in, as he got to a specific door and simply opened it.

"Finn you made it." Bubblegum's cheerful voice was heard, as Finn's atmosphere around him changed it was noticeable.

"Not like I have much of a choice do I." Finn told her, as Bubblegum's face turned from cheerful to annoyed. As Marceline entered the room it was Bubblegum's room a King sized bed, a lamp next to the bed, a desk on the side, as the curtains covered the windows.

"_What is this?"_ Marceline questioned, as Finn closed the door and walked towards her, Bubblegum was laying on her bed, Finn stood next to her.

"Did you at least change anything this time." Finn asked as Marceline's curiosity grew.

"Yes." Bubblegum answered as she opened a drawer nearby and got out some papers and handed them to Finn with a smile, as Finn took the papers and opened it to the first page instantly letting out a sigh. "What? What is it now." Bubblegum asked anger was within her voice as she held her hands in fists.

"Bonnibel nothing has been changed in this deal." Finn spoke with disappointment and sadness in his voice. "Please actually make changes then call me." Finn said then handed her the papers as Bubblegum growled under her breathe. Finn began to walk towards the door.

"Finn you're making this more complicated then it has to. Why don't you just tell me to put in this damn thing, and what to do." Bubblegum blew her top, as Marceline saw everything unfold.

"Because Bonnie what will be the point in telling you if I won't be there to say anything about it later. YOU'RE asking too much from me." Finn remarked back.

"Finn what more complicated can this be, I'm just asking you to conceive a child with me." Bubblegum told him. As Marceline was trying her hardest not to say a single word, as to what she was hearing.

"What's complicated are the rules you're making follow if I do give you a child, as well as what you're not going to grant it." Finn spoke voice rising with every word.

"What I'm not going to grant it? I'm going to give it the best education, best food, best clothing, what more do you want me to give it." Bubblegum began to yell as well.

"...If I told you then what will be the point, when you see what's missing call me, if not look into your heart and you'll find the answer." Finn told her as he let himself out and walked out the door, as Marceline was now stuck in the room with Bubblegum, as Bubblegum let out a frustrated grunt and stomped to her bathroom slamming the door shut. Marceline was about to leave till she noticed the papers on the bed, as she couldn't resist but to take the papers and instantly get out the room. Marceline was outside as she was hiding among a back alley, as she looked at the papers in her hands as she opened the paper to the first page.

**Darren: Sorry for any behavior I have said etc, etc, etc.**


	7. Early Christmas Present for Finn

**Darren: Hey People here's an early Christmas present as well as this story along with 3 others shall be the only ones that will be updated till they are FINISHED. Yeah we need to finish more stories so until this and the others stories are finished no updates from other stories.**

**_Insanity: Also if you want a story for Christmas UPDATE_**

Marceline opened the paper and read the words inside.

_**Agreement Of Finn The Human & Princess B. Bubblegum**_

_**I, Princess B. Bubblegum do solemnly swear that if I shall receive the child of Finn The Human I shall give it the best care, education, and protection this Kingdom has to offer.**_

_**The child shall be forever within this Kingdoms protection**_

_**The child shall always be in safe care.**_

_**He shall be watched by servants and maids to his every whim.**_

The list continued for many pages on how the child would be taken care of, Marceline didn't see anything wrong till she got to the 28th last page.

_**And finally the child shall never know his/her father. Finns identity shall remain a secret for as long as they both live.**_

_**Finn The Human may see the child but may not interact, nor tell the child of him being the father.**_

_**The child shall always remain within the Candy Kingdom walls, never to go outside.**_

_**The child shall be raised to be the next ruler of the Candy Kingdom, not an adventurer/adventures.**_

Marceline continued to read the demands which Bubblegum was placing. She couldn't believe the outrages claims she was demanding from Finn. Not directly, but indirectly, she was literally not giving Finn the opportunity of seeing his future child. As well as controlling the child to her whim, to the point the child wouldn't even have a free will. Everything will be done for him, and may turn into an arrogant brat who thinks everything shall be handed to them in a golden platter. But the worse was she finally understood why Finn came back gloomy, and depressed. He was worried for what his child shall be going through without him by his side. Even though Finn may not be a parent, the worse thing you could ask of them was pretending that his own child was just a random stranger. Marceline closed the 'agreement' and chucked it into the garbage bin where it belonged, Marceline floated out of the alley she has been in and floated towards Finn's house.

She saw Finn, on the couch where he was most likely thinking of the offer Bubblegum kept blasting into his face. Jake has returned, placing decorations everywhere, tinsel, flashing lights of red and green, in every corner of every room there was a Christmas tree fully decorated, with red ribbons going around the tree, gingerbread man hung along the tree, and a big star placed on top of the tree. As he completely ignored Finn as he remained stuck to the couch. Jake continued to stretch his arms everywhere placing decorations everywhere. His arms then extended to Finn where he was picked up, and Jake placed a Christmas sweater on him, as Finn didn't object, then was placed back on the couch. Marceline remained silent as she stayed invisible and floated right inside through the open window and floated on top of Finn, she wanted to tell Finn she understood how he felt, that he didn't have to worry, and he didn't need to do it. But she remained silent watching over him, as Jake continued to cook for the party tomorrow.

Time passed and it was 11 o'clock everything was finished the tables were full of fancy and delicious food, turkey, ham, smocked sausages, cakes, muffins, jello shaped to look like Santa Claus, Gingerbread Kingdom with multiple gingerbread houses and people, and many more, as it was all being kept in perfect temperature, and ripe for tomorrow with a device Finn and Jake snagged from the well when Finn was being forced to power up some machine for some gnomes. Jake turned off the lights then took a look at Finn. Jake stretched his hand to their room and brought back a blanket and placed on top of him.

Jake prayed that his mood will be better for tomorrow and simply left Finn to his silence, as Marceline continued to look down at Finn. Time passed and Finn hasn't moved an inch since Marceline looked at him. She has been thinking a lot about him, he has been enduring that type of treatment from Bubblegum, constantly thinking if the child will have a good life, and without being able to know of his well being. And how will the child feel without him nearby. Finn was deep thinker everyone knew that, but thinking too much about that subject, if anyone knew what it was about, would know it wasn't good for him. Finn needed to get his mind off that, and Marceline knew how, she waited long enough, she held in her emotions, and Finn needed to know there was someone that was there for him always.

"Finn, Finn." Marceline whispered into his ear moving him slightly, as she got tired moans from Finn. "Finn please wake up." Marceline begged. As Finn remained still she let out a sigh as she turned to her small bat form and sneak into the sheets, she crawled her way through till she was under Finn, she morphed back to her usual form. Then looked at Finn who was inches away from her face, he breathed silently unaware of the shift of movement that was happening in front of him.

Marceline moved forward as her lips touched Finns. She savored the moment feeling the warmth of Finns lips, she wanted more as she deepened the kiss, as she slid her tongue into Finns mouth as she felt Finns tongue as she played with it, letting her tongue scavenge his mouth. She continued to kiss him passionately unaware that Finn was slowly waking up. "M-aghuline" Finn gurgled out, Marceline stopped kissing him. "M-Marceline what, what were you doing to me." Finn asked his expression a clash of surprise and worryness.

"I was kissing you what else." Marceline told him, as she tried to kiss him again.

"Marceline wait you-" Finn was trying to say as Marceline stopped him with her lips as she began to start to savor him. Finn tried to resist, but he couldn't help but like the kiss. Finn stopped resisting as he pressed himself to her, his hands trailed up her stomach then stopped when he noticed he was touching her bare flesh. Finn broke the kiss and looked towards Marceline, she was completely naked. Finns face flushed as he couldn't help but stare he was in awe of her figure. Marceline floated upwards as she clung to him pushing her breast against Finns body, even with a sweater and t-shirt on he could feel the tip of her breasts poke him.

"Finn, I want you." Marceline told him to his ear. " Finn I don't care if it's just for one night, I want you and I to give each other. If you want we could do it and go back to just being friends tomorrow. I just need you for today, please." Marceline whispered to his ear, as Finn felt a chill run up his spine.

"Marceline." Finn spoke. " I can't do it."Finn told her, as Marceline was holding back tears. "Not until you say yes to what I'm about to say." Finn said, as Marceline let go of him and looked at him. "Will you be my girlfriend." Finn asked her, Marceline's eyes swelled up with tears, tears of joy. As she jumped on him, kissing his face, then his lips, as the two hungrily kissed each other. Their tongues danced in each others mouths, Marceline dominating Finn's tongue. Finn letting out small moans as Marceline bite his earlobe and left small hickies on his neck. Marceline hands trailed down his chest to his pants, as she began to unbuckle his pants as she yanked them off, Finn let out a gasp he looked down to Marceline as she giggled at his surprised face.

"Don't worry Finn, it's both our first times so well be gentle all right."Marceline said as she proceded to take off his boxers to see Finn's already erected penis. "Someone got excited earlier." Marceline commented looking at Finn who was looking away shyly thinking just kissing her shouldn't have excited him as much, as Marceline chuckled to herself. "Don't be shy Finn, that just tells me you love me too much." Marceline said as she pushed him to the couch, Finn was laying on his back as Marceline crawled on top of him, she positioned herself on top of him. She lowered herself grunting as she took him in, Finn looked at her as she tried to smile through the pain.

"Marceline stop your hurti-" Finn was stopped by Marceline's fingers on his lips.

"No don't worry Finn, this just means-" Marceline stopped as she let out a grunt as her hymen was penetrated by Finns member as a trickle of blood escaped her pussy and slid down Finn's member as he looked towards her, as she had a satisfied face. "it means I'm yours now." Marceline said as she thrusted her hips as she gave out moans feeling Finn's member slid into her more as pain was turning to pleasure for her. She continued to thrust herself against him as Finn enjoyed the feeling coursing thought his body. As he let his instincts take over letting his hands roam her body, as one hand rubbed her nipple, as his other hand stroked her pussy, as small traces of her juices starting to come out. Marceline had to bite her bottom lip, as she grasped her free breast squeezing it as she thrusted harder into Finn, as his member starting to hit her G-spot.

Finn's hands grabbed Marceline's ass as he lifted her up and brought her down on his member as Marceline squealed in delight. Finn got up Marceline looked up at him, nervously at first till he bent over, and whispered to her ear. "Don't worry Marceline, remember were going to be gentle." Finn spoke causing Marceline to have goosebumps on her body, Finn kissed her neck tenderly trailing down to her breast.

"Finn, please don't stop." Marceline moaned out.

"As you wish." Finn said, as he placed Marceline's legs on his shoulders and positioned himself as he shoved his member into her as he pumped himself into her. Marceline trying to contain her screams as she pierced the sofas pillows with her nails. As Finn continued to push himself into her, as Marceline climaxed, she arched her back and silently let out a cry to the sky. Finn picked her up by the hips as he continued to assault her pussy liking the warmth and pleasure he got from her, feeling as she tightened her walls on his member, hitting her g-spot with every thrust he gave her.

"F-Finnn harder." Marceline breathed out. As Finn increased his speed causing Marceline to gasp out in pleasure, she clung to Finn's shoulders her nails piercing his flesh. Finn continued to thrust into her as Marceline breathed into Finn's neck hearing her small moans and whimpers Finn found himself addicted to her sounds of pleasure as he thrusted deeper and harder into her. Marceline crashed her lips into his as she let out a yell into his mouth, Finn was coming to a finish as he felt something start to build up.

"Marceline I have to pull out I'm about to-" Finn was stopped as Marceline shoved him to the sofa again, hunger and lust was in her eyes, as she shoved Finn's member into herself as she assaulted his member continually bouncing up and down on it, the room was filled with the sound of their skin hitting each other, and their moans. "Marceline can you be a little gentler." Finn asked of her grunting with each thrust she gave to him.

"No." Marceline said as she quickened her pace, she ripped apart what ever clothing Finn was wearing off him, as Finn's member twitched inside her, as Marceline tightened her walls around his member. Marceline leaned forward. As they both yelled into each others mouths, as they climaxed at the same time. Marceline's body stiffened as she felt Finn's seed enter her, she felt a weird warmth into her body, as Finn felt a great ecstasy release from him as he let his body lay on the sofa, as he breathed out from the sex he just had. Marceline layed on top of him, listening to his heart race rapidly then slowly calm down to the speed she got accustomed to hearing. "Finn." She said getting his attention. "You're now mine, you know that right." Marceline told him as she let her finger stroke his chest.

"Yes Marceline I know that." Finn said as he kissed the top of her head.

"_Try getting him now Bonnie, Finn's mine, and mine alone."_ Marceline thought as she let herself drift away letting Finn's heart slowly make her fall to sleep. Finn placed the blanket over themselves, as he hugged his girlfriend tightly to him, as he breathed her scent, as he too fell to sleep.


	8. Late Christmas Special

_**Insanity:Ok first off, we're sorry that this is late, there has been some fucking Server Error or some shit I don't know. I don't computers or all that shit. Right now to say we're sorry here's a longer story for you people. Darren would say hello but he's still out cold, the guy drank so much eggnog which I tipped off with some alcohol. I drew some dicks on his face. Either way Happy Late Christmas Douchebags.**_

Finn was at the kitchen cooking himself some breakfast, he had a smile on his face, as he hummed a tune. "Hey Finn, you seem happy today." Jake said coming down the ladder, and to his surprise saw Finn off the couch. Apparently Glob heard his prayers, seeing Finn wear a blue sweater with a snowflake planted on the front, wearing the special made hat Jake made for him for special occasions letting small strands of Finn's hair loose, as he wore a pair shorts, Glob knows why if it was cold.

"Yeah man." Finn said getting back to his food.

"Hey dog what's up." Marceline asked floating into the kitchen, she too was wearing a sweater but red, faded pants, snow weather boots, had her hair in a somewhat ponytail, as some strands was in her face. **(Look at the cover photo for better view how they look like.)**

"Finn's attitude apparently." Jake answered as he got a cup from a table and drank the eggnog.

"I can see." Marceline said as she floated closer to him. "Hey Finny." Marceline spoke next to him.

"Hey Marcy." Finn said as he leaned closer to her, as did she and shared a soft kiss, till they got splashed with eggnog that was being spit out of Jake's mouth. After seeing them actually kiss Jake spit out the drink he was drinking and spitted it onto the two, once he was finished he let out a few coughs. As Finn and Marceline frowned at him annoyed as Marceline wiped away some of the eggnog of her brow.

"WHAT THE GLOB." Jake screamed.

"What." Marceline yelled as Finn wiped the eggnog of her face, as she mouthed 'thank you', as Finn placed a kiss on her cheek as she blushed. As Jake cleared his throat loud enough for them to hear, as Marceline let out a groan. "What." Marceline asked again.

"What? What are you two doing." Jake yelled crossing his arms.

"What I can't kiss my boyfriend." Marceline asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Boyfriend? When did this happen?" Jake asked towards the two.

"Last night." Marceline answered quite frankly.

"I want details." Jake demanded.

"Oh, so you want details eh." Marceline asked him placing her palms on the table as Jake began to get nervous. "Finn go upstairs." Marceline told him, before Finn could argue. "Now." Marceline said with a tone that said not to argue. As Finn obeyed as he climbed the ladder, Finn stayed upstairs for a good 20 minutes. "Finn you can come down now." Marceline's voice was heard, Finn stepped down as he passed Jake, his face was priceless as his mouth hung wide open his eye twitched slightly as he mumbled a bit as his body jerked. "Want any more details." Marceline asked with a sly smile as Jake shook his head no. "Good now go away." As Jake ran away up stairs.

"You told him what we did yesterday." Finn asked crossing his arms.

"Yup." Marceline answered.

"Marceline that was wrong." Finn told her.

"Oh so what we did last night was a mistake then." Marceline asked getting to Finn's face.

"Marceline you know what I mean." Finn told her.

"Oh and what do you mean." Marceline continued to ask.

"That you can't go around saying about our personal biz to people especially that." Finn told her.

"Oh so you're ashamed of me then." Marceline said.

"Marceline come on." Finn asked of her.

"Well I don't see why we should keep or relationship sealed, let people know." Marceline said as she turned her back to him.

"Oh is that so." Finn said as Marceline looked at him, as her eyes widened a bit. Finn's demeanor changed, he had a sly smile was walking towards her, his eyes fixated on her. As Marceline trembled a bit.

"Finn what are you doing." Marceline asked slightly shaking as she was backed up against the kitchen counter.

"Well you said to be open, so why not right now." Finn said right in front of her as he stroked her cheek, Marceline having goosebumps Finn's lips close to hers. As Marceline couldn't place of Finn's new behavior, till there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Marceline quickly said, as she floated out of Finn's grasp, she didn't know why she didn't go for it, maybe because she liked it when she dominated Finn last night and he seemed in control this time. Still she opened the door and to her surprise saw a person she didn't expect at the door.

"Marceline?" Ice King asked puzzled to see her.

"Sim- I mean hey Ice King." Marceline quickly corrected herself.

"What are you doing here." Ice King questioned.

"I uh, you see." Marceline tried to finish.

"She's living with me. Right honey." Finn said coming to the conversation as he placed a kiss on her cheek, causing her to shiver and blush. As the Ice King gasped in surprise.

"You two are so cute." Ice King said.

"Thanks." Marceline said hiding her face behind her hair to hide her deepening blush.

"OH MY GLOB. I totally forgot to get Marceline a present, I didn't think she will be here, I'll be right back." Ice King as he left flying into the air leaving some gifts behind.

"Well at least you know how I feel when you tease me." Finn said still looking at the sky as Marceline looked at him till everything clicked the way he was acting was how she acted towards him sometimes toying with him. She was guessing this was payback for telling Jake.

"So you're stealing my attitude." Marceline questioned.

"Why yes I am." Finn said as he walked behind Marceline as he grouped her breast. "For all the times you played with me and my emotions."

"Finn someone will see." Marceline said containing her moans.

"And here I thought you wanted to be more open with our relationship." Finn said as he kissed her neck.

"_Note to self don't mess with Finn's emotions, or toy with him."_ Marceline thought as her mind was going blank.

Marceline layed on top Finn, they were still fully clothed, Finn just wanted her to know not to go around about their personal biz. Marceline was relaxing on her boyfriends chest, purring to the sound of his heart beat. Rubbing her head to his chest occasionally, as Finn stroked her hair as he had his eyes closed, till the moment got ruined by the clearing of a throat.

"What do you think you're doing. The quest are about to arrive and they don't want to see you two going tier-fifteen in front of them." Jake told.

"Hey it's our love life we get to say when we do it." Marceline said back.

"Not while I'm around you're not." Jake said as they got to each others faces growling till they got picked up by their collars or for Jake's case his back fur as they were lifted towards Finn's face as it showed he was not amused.

"Guys this is Christmas, now behave or I'll do something." Finn told them.

"Oh yeah what." Marceline and Jake asked calling his bluff.

"I'll hold onto your gifts till the next Christmas." Finn told them as they gasped.

"You can't do that." Marceline said.

"Can't I." Finn asked.

"You're sick Finn." Jake added.

"Are you two going to behave." Finn asked, as he got angry grumbles then there was a knock on the door. "Now both of you behave or no Christmas presents." As the two pouted as Finn walked towards the door, as the two mouthed towards each other.

"_You stay away from my bro." _Jake mouthed.

"_Do something about it then, and besides we do things you could never do to make him happy."_ Marceline mouthed.

"_Oh yeah like...never mind." _Jake mouthed out.

"_Ha you got nothing." _Marceline gloated.

"_Why you."_ They both stopped when they sensed eyes on them, they turned to see Finn starring at them. As they stopped but continued to grumble. Finn opened the door and there was Lady and the pups with some gifts.

"Uncle Finn." They cheered as they jumped on Finn, Finn laughed as they got on top of him a few climbing on top of his head and staying there.** (In this story they're 8 years old)**

"Hey guys how have you been, I hope you've been good." Finn told still laughing.

"Hey no love for your dad." Jake said as his children looked at him then pounced, as Jake let out a scream as he was pushed to the ground by his children. Marceline floated there seeing everything go down as she let out a small giggle seeing the events out fold. The pups stopped attacking their dad to see Marceline.

"Aunt Marceline." They yelled.

"Aunt what?" Marceline let out as she too was tackled to the ground as they hugged her and walked to her shoulders and head. As Finn and the rest came to see her being dog piled. "Mind explaining." She spoke towards Finn as he just shrugged.

**Lady's voice shall be in English so you won't have to guess what she's saying. But she's speaking in Korean to them.**

"Well we got the news that you two were a thing a couple minutes ago, and well-" Lady trailed off.

"Oh I see." Jake said.

"What." Finn and Marceline asked as the pups began to tickle their aunt.

"Well you see in in a Rainycorn relationship once their boyfriend and girlfriend, that is considered marriage, so the pups see you as married and why their calling Marceline Aunt." Jake explained as they saw Marceline rolling on the ground being tickled by the pups.

"But who told you?" Finn asked.

"May be my fault." A voice was heard as Ice King stood there. "You see once out of your house I had to spread the word that Marceline was back so people could get her a present this year so I went to the person with connections, Bubblegum didn't want to hear me. So I went to LSP and I guess word spread fast." Ice King said rubbing his head.

"Well we did want people knowing that we were a couple now. So no harm done Simon, come on in." Finn said letting the Ice King in with open arms, as some penguins followed placing some gifts on the bottom of the tree. Time passed and people started to show up from time to time, everyone came and enjoyed on the holiday festivities, many went to personally welcome Marceline back with open arms. Many chatted with one another, Flame Princess, Mrs. Pig, Mr. Pig, Ice King, LSP, The Pups, Lady, Lady's Parents, that guy, this guy, Shelby, Cinnamon Bun, and many more came.

Everyone was in the Living Room enjoying a prewar Christmas specials._ 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas'_ both movie and cartoon version,_ 'Elf' , 'Charlie Brown Christmas Special'_ etc. Enjoying it as it was shown on a large homo-imager looking like a 100in flat screen TV. Marceline was next to Finn cuddling to his arm as she drank some eggnog mixed with red food coloring, and some other food that was prepared. Marceline couldn't believe the good time she was having, she hasn't had a good time like this since she had an 'actual' Christmas with her family. But that was long ago when her mother was still alive and her father had time for them, but she digressed and enjoyed the moment she had with Finn as she watched the movie.

Time passed and many of the people left. Only her, Finn, Jake, Ice King, Lady, the pups, and Lady's parents stayed. Finn said it was time for the presents, and he let Ice King stay cause that is how it always was. She was thankful to be having a good time, she couldn't believe that all this would happen within a few days, and she would be happy with Finn. In the past she would never would have dreamed of this, yet now she wishes this will be her life. "Aunt Marceline." The Pups voices brought her back to reality. "Open our gift, we made it ourselves." They said as they brought a giant wrapped gift it was 4 ft tall and it was thin, Marceline could only guess what it was, as she began to open the gift, as her eyes widened at what she saw. It was a portrait a painted one, it looked like it was made by a professional the back ground had violet covered drapes, a vase with amazing looking flowers, then there was her wearing a white as snow weeding dress, it was sleeveless with a red flower pattern that went from her right breast to the end of the dress which touched the floor as she had a red bow tied around her waist.

Next to her was Finn looking slightly older skin slightly pale as she could slightly see two holes on the side of his neck. He wore a white tuxedo, a blue vest and a blue tie. He had his hat off and he looked stunning, but the thing that caught her eyes was what they were holding, Marceline had a small child in her arms, the child looked like a boy and 1 year old, he had black hair, wore the same clothes as Finn, had red colored eyes. Finn holded a small child as well, the child was a girl also looking 1 year old with blond long hair that reached her neck blue colored eyes and wore a complete red dress. Finn had his arm around Marceline as they smiled like taking a photo, the two children looked dumbfounded looking towards their parents direction. Marceline had small tears forming as she looked at the portrait.

"Thank you." She said as the pups smiled knowing she liked it. "Come here." She said arms extended as the pups gradually gave her a hug as she smiled and let small tears fall from her cheeks, as everyone smiled warmly at the affection that was happening. Time continued gifts were exchanged and Marceline waited patiently till the gifts she wanted finally came, Finn's.

"Hey Marceline, Merry Christmas." Finn said handing her one of the presents, before Marceline could grab it Finn pulled it away. "Have you been a good girl." Finn asked her as she pouted.

"Finn." Marceline whined.

"Just kidding here you go." Finn said handing her a small box gift the size of her head, she opened the gift to find a small box with fries inside them, to anybody else this would be shit but too her it was an amazing present. Within her entire childhood, and teen hood she has never fully enjoyed her own fries within her life. "Yeah you told me once you never got to eat them also they magically fill up when you finish them." Finn told her as a smile spread through her face.

"Finn are you trying to get me fat." Marceline joked as Finn took it some what seriously.

"What no I uh." Finn tried to say.

"Finn calm down I was joking." Marceline said with a chuckle. " I love it." She said placing a kiss on his cheek. Finn smiled as he handed her the second gift, she opened quickly to see a golden necklace with a red emerald planted in the middle. "Finn I'm not much of a jewelry girl." Marceline told him

"This one you may want to double check." Finn told her as he placed the necklace on her as her mind raced her mind flashed back when she was a child she was being carried by her mother she was in the sunlight and wasn't burning but enjoying the rays of the sun. Her dad was there as well as they laughed and played in an open field. Her mind came back and she was starring at Finn.

"What was that." Marceline asked.

"A necklace that shows you the happiest moments of your life, as well as." Finn said as he touched the red emerald as a red lining spread through her body then disappeared. "This also protects you from the sun, unfortunately only lasts for like an hour." Finn told her but still it was an amazing gift, as she hugged him holding onto his neck.

"I love you Finn." Marceline whispered into his ear.

"I know you do Marceline. And I love you." Finn whispered back.

The time continued everyone exchanging gifts everyone sharing goods laughs. "Finn phone for you." BMO's voice was heard, as Marceline, and Jake's faces turned from bright to dread in an instant.

"I'll be right back ok." Finn told Marceline as he got up and walked towards the phone, as Marceline secretly followed as she turned invisible as she followed closely after Finn. Finn got to the phone as he picked it up, Marceline concentrated closely to the conversation with the best she could.

"Finn the papers are gone, but don't worry I will make a new one and-"

"Bubblegum the deal is off." Finn interrupted her.

"W-what?" She asked, as Marceline controlled her laughter.

"I can't help you, I have someone now. It will be wrong to help you in what you're asking for." Finn continued.

"But I, but I." Bubblegum stutters.

"I'm sorry Bubblegum, but no. I will like to still be friends but other then that I'm sorry but no." Finn told her as he hung up the phone.

"Finn." Finn turned around to see Marceline in tears but with a smile on her face.

"Marceline how long were you ther-" Finn tried to say but was kissed by Marceline.

"You're the best Finn." Marceline told him.

"Why thank you Marceline." Finn responded. "Come on, Jake must be worried." Finn said grasping her hand as he led them back to the living room, Jake glad that Finn didn't have to leave everyone stayed and watched as the pups enjoyed their presents, Marceline stayed close to Finn, her head on his lap both enjoying each others presence.

"Bye, say good bye kids." Lady told her pups.

"Bye Dad, Uncle Finn, Aunt Marceline." The pups said. As everyone said good bye as well.

"Well I'm off to bed you two." Jake said stretching his limbs to upstairs, Finn was about to follow till Marceline grabbed his hand.

"What's a matter Marceline." Finn asked, as she motioned her head towards the sofa. "You want me to sleep with you."

"More ways then one." She whispered to his ear.

"Merry Christmas Marceline."

"Merry Christmas Finn"

Bubblegum was in her room, she was thinking on why Finn declined her offer, she kept thinking and it kept going back to Marceline being back. She heard news from LSP that Marceline came back a few hours back, but that couldn't be it could it. Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing off her phone.

"Yes." She answered.

"Bonnie, .Glob. Girl do you know who got together." LSP asked her.

"Let me guess you and Chad." Bubblegum answered not caring.

"NO. Not getting back with that guy. It's Finn and Marceline, oh my glob they look so cute let me send you a picture." LSP said in not time at all a message was sent to her phone. Bubblegum looked at the photo to see Marceline clinging to Finn's arm, Finn resting his head on her head both having smiles on their smiles, the photo then changed to them kissing each other. "Oh MY Glob what do you think."

"I-I-I" Bubblegum kept repeating speechless of the evidence before her.

"Well I gotta go my parents are being Lumping annoying. Bye." LSP hanged up the phone leaving Bubblegum to her thoughts.

_**Insanity: OK this is upon you people the WHOLE STORY depends on you people, and considering Darren is out cold here are your options I got a list but no real answers just this. Pick which one you want.**_

A) THIS HAS BEEN DONE A MILLION TIMES IN ALL FAN FICS

B) DONE 100 TIMES IN FAC FICS BUT WITH A SLIGHT TWIST

C)A UNIQUE BLEND OF DARREN'S INSANITY

_**Oh God no don't pick the last one, still the story shall go with a twist depending which you choose later.**_


	9. Choice C

_**Insanity: YOU KILLED US YOU KILLED US ALL**_

**Darren: Well the results show the truth, C won and shit for A, a few for B, but still time to get to work.**

_**Insanity: OH you people are going to be pissed but first some reviews.**_

_**Chandlerdavis46:Here you go jeez also why.**_

_**No one: I don't get it.**_

_**Anon: It's not, but still here you go.**_

_**Guest: WHY? Have the other stories this bastard types though you nothing.**_

_**Bossking109: Finally one with a brain.**_

_**The Book of Eli: I said he's crazy not stupid he knows how to get ratings.**_

_**LyokoDragon: We are really picky on timing so yeah it's like this. A doctor tell you to be here at 6:30 precisely tomorrow. You get there a day late, tells you that he had a medicine for you to cure the disease that was spreading but didn't tell you to keep you calm, he now tells you its too late and you're going to die. If that's too harsh too bad I'm a being that delivers bad news.**_

_**Roberto: Damn right it's awesome also here you go.**_

_**He23t: Okay something good.**_

_**Just a normal Reader: HOW THE FUCK AM I CUTE, I will find you and make you believe your fingers are snake as they eat your face off.**_

_**SHIPPERandGAMER:Good but it was a waste, also thanks.**_

_**THE DARK HOUND: WHY YOU PSYCHOPATH, no wait that's what I call Darren let's see **__**...uh I got nothing.**_

_**The Nephilim King Michael: Thank you but WHY, WHY C.**_

_**MarcylovesMarshy: Why C, and … I ...I don't want to talk about it.**_

_**Darren: Uh I think that's enough reviews Insanity uh... shit great I have to find him now thanks a lot.**_

Marceline was floating back and forth nervously within the white room. She was breathing nervously to...Oh dear Glob she was so nervous she actually needed to breathe as she let a hand got through her raven black hair. "Marceline please calm down." Marceline turned to see her father resting within the couch of the room, a bottle of wine within his hand as he drank from it.

"Calm down. CALM DOWN?" She yelled. "How am I suppose to calm down, I'm getting married in 30 minutes."

"So Finn's not the one then." Hudson asked mood the same as he eyed his drink.

"What?" Marceline asked confused.

"Is Finn the one you want to spend your life with or not." Hudson asked her as Marceline contemplated on that. She looked herself in the full length mirror one specially made to help vampire's see their reflection, Finn actually had to go throught 50 dungeons just to retrieve it. She was grateful. She had that dress that she saw herself in in the portrait of the pups, white as snow dress sleeveless with a red flower pattern going from her right breast to the end of the end of the dress, a red bow around her waist, she wore the necklace Finn gave her for Christmas and had on a pair of white lace gloves on.

It's been a year since they've been together and she couldn't believe that she had agreed to this. Don't get her wrong she loved Finn deeply. But she never thought of marriage, she was a wild spirit, not a wife. She actually had no idea what she was suppose to do, it was nerve wrecking for her. She admit it the time she spent with Finn were the best moments of her life, he comforted, loved her, he took pain for her, she was pretty sure he would have died for her. No scratch that he would die for her, that's what she was freaking out about, he has done so much for her she didn't want to mess this up. She was afraid she would ruin something and drive him away, the thought of that just made her feel scared and alone again, like most of her life. She wanted Finn to feel the same she had been feeling for him since they've been dating, safe, comforted, happy, care-free, no worry in the world that everything will be fine.

The reason to this marriage was that Marceline dropped the bomb on Finn she was preggers, she was sure she ruined his life, she waited for him to yell pack his things then leave to the unknown but instead he started to cry, and hugging her tightly. Saying how happy he would be to be a father. The response was what she dreamed for, but to actually happen was unbelievable to say the least, for Finn to be so open to the news. After that they've spent the whole time preparing for the childrens arrival, and yes children, Marceline was having twins. She was happy she truly was, but twins. She was a rocker, a free woman, she barely even remembered to feed herself. Oh Glob she was breathing again then there was a knock at the door as the door opened without her saying to come in, who ever it was had some balls to her surprise it was Bubblegum. "Hello Marceline." Bubblegum greeted.

"Hey Bonnie." Marceline said back her mind still in shock, she hasn't seen nor heard of the candy Princess since the phone call Finn made in Christmas.

"Hudson would you please leave for a while I want to talk to Marceline alone." Bubblegum asked of the evil ruler as he shrugged his shoulders and walked outside closing the door with him.

"So uh Bubblegum what are you doing here." Marceline asked.

"I was invited here what else. Also I came to say congrats and best of luck till I heard your screaming down the hall." Bubblegum told as Marceline's face flushed and horrified for the fact Finn was down the hall as she wondered if he heard her. "So Marceline nervous."

"Yeah." Marceline spoke nervously as the room stayed quiet. Bubblegum took in some air through her nose and walked towards Marceline. Marceline still looked towards the ground till she noticed Bubblegum standing in front of her she raised her head to only be slapped by Bubblegum. Marceline looked at Bubblegum surprised by her action till she snapped out of it and grabbed her shoulders roughly. "Why'd you do that for." Marceline yelled.

"To snap you out of it." Bubblegum yelled back causing Marceline to flinch slightly at her words. "What happened to the confident Marceline that would laugh in danger. Yet here you are cowering in fear of the man you love and if you would be great for him, how much of a coward have you turned to." Bubblegum asked of her looking down at her.

"WHAT." Marceline yelled infuriated and humiliated by Bubblegum's words as she lifted Bubblegum off the ground. "What makes you think you could-"

"I'm going to steal him." Bubblegum spoke quietly.

"W-what?"Marceline asked sorta scared of what she said.

"You heard me, if you're having doubts about this I'll come and take him from you in a flash. So if you think this is a mistake, if you think you won't be able to grant him eternal happiness that you know you could give him, then I will take him from you. So what will it be Marceline will you remain the weak little girl you apparently grew into, or will you be the one me and Finn have known, make your decision." Bubblegum told her as Marceline started to think of what she was saying, she had lived a long life she has witnessed many things and came across countless amazing things, but within her entire life she has only came across one amazing person that has given her that light to her dark life, and she'll be damned if she was letting anyone take him away.

"Thanks Bonnie I needed that." Marceline spoke with a smile slowly setting Bubblegum on the floor.

"Good to hear." Bubblegum said as she slapped Marceline once again this time leaving a red hand mark on her face.

"What was that for." Marceline asked rubbing her reddened cheek.

"That was for not coming to say hello to me once since you've come back." Bubblegum told her fixing the pink glove she was wearing, she had a pink dress similar to the one she was wearing in 'Creeps' and had her hair done the same way except she didn't have the mask on.

"Oh yeah sorry about that." Marceline said forgetting to say hello.

"Also." Bubblegum spoke as Marceline turned towards to have Bubblegum's lips touch hers as they shared a soft kiss as Bubblegum pulled away from it, and to tell the truth Marceline wished it was longer. "That was before you were a married woman, I'll see you at the alter. And if you're not there you know what's going to happen." Bubblegum told her as she left the room leaving Marceline to think things over go with the marriage, or leave, as well as to tell Finn what just happened, great something else to think over.

Finn was at the alter looking towards the many royal citizens come to witness the marriage of the two famous people of OOO, many thought over this possibility but never thought possible that it will happen. Finn was wearing the same suit he saw on the portrait wanting to make his future bride happy. It was a white tuxedo with a blue vest and tie on his hair loose yet looking amazing. As he could see many of the Princess drooling over him as they mentally cursed themselves for not going for him. Jake right next to him wearing the similar clothing as him. Jake was proud for his brother he was getting married, the choice he could get around but as far as he could see nothing wrong has happened since their dating. He has been secretly watching them and to his bad luck sometimes caught them doing Tier 15, so much therapy was needed for the poor pup.

The sound of music blared up as everyone straightened out, Finn looked towards the doors as they swung open everyone turned to see the bride walk down the aisle to have no one there whispering and murmurs started to be heard. "Jake what's going on." Finn whispered to Jake as he shrugged his shoulders as he began to sweat nervously knowing full well what no bride meant, Bubblegum was starting to get up till she saw a similar figure slowly descending towards the alter as she sat back down and smiled.

Finn continued to look at the opened doors. "What's a matter Finny, looking for me." Marceline's voice was heard as Finn spun around to have Marceline's lips lock with his.

"Marceline why didn't you go through the aisle." Finn asked her.

"I wanted to be original not a copycat and do the same thing every weeding bride has done for over a 1,000 years." Marceline told him.

"Well since the pride is here let's start the ceremony." The Priest spoke. Everyone sat down and listened to the the Priest say the words of Glob as Marceline and Finn whispered to each other.

"You had me worried back there." Finn whispered.

"Oh I'm sorry." Marceline said with a childish squeaky voice.

"Really." Finn asked her jokingly.

"Nope, but still I just wanted to surprise you." Marceline told him.

"Well I better be ready for more surprises with you around." Finn whispered back.

"May the two present their rings." Finn asked Jake for the ring, Jake searched his inner folds for the ring as he took out a remote as everyone raised an eyebrow as Jake pressed the remote the sound of clanking was heard as everyone turned their attention towards the doors as they saw a giant diamond start backing up into the room. It was the diamond from the dungeon of The Crystal Eye where Finn and Jake got trapped in almost gotten eaten by a fake angel, and having Princess to rescue them. As everyone's mouths hung wide open, eyes looking towards the giant diamond in greed and amazement.

"Finn I, you, I can't" Marceline kept stuttering.

"Sorry I couldn't find one bigger that is the biggest I could find." Finn apologized as Marceline's brain couldn't comprehend how Finn didn't think this was over the top. "But still I hope you like it." Finn asked.

"I love it Finn." Marceline whispered and after some commotion and talking the two presented their rings. Marceline's ring was self made a silver/gold/crystal combined ring with a giant M and F on it, not much, but it was everything to Finn.

"You may now kiss the bride." The Priest spoke as the two didn't need to be told twice as they shared a long deep kiss as cheers went throught the church. Then it was time for the throwing of the bouquet, specially picked black roses many mean the death of a couple in a way it is considering well Finn will have to be turned soon, but it also means rebirth, and a black beauty. Marceline turned around facing away from the crowd as many Princess's and people came ready to get the bouquet all but Bubblegum who was going to go to the bathroom. Marceline threw the bouquet unfortunately too hard as it soared over everyone's heads.

"Bubblegum watch out." Many yelled as the turned around to have the flowers hit her in the face as they landed on her hands.

"What the?" She asked as she looked at the flowers in her hands as she heard oohh's and cheers as she put the pieces together as she blushed a deep red.

"Oh Bubblegum." Marceline teased. The weeding continued and to much of Finn's embarrassment and others amusement it was apparently an old tradition for the groom to have the brides lace removed with their teeth. It didn't sound bad at first till he realized the lace was on Marceline's thigh. Finn was blindfolded as he was told to take off her lace and much worse with people watching, unlucky for him he had to do many times to get the damn Bridal Garter(look it up). The first time he accidentally placed his face to Marceline's woman hood, second try he accidentally bit her leg, and third times the try he finally got it, his face too red that the color red itself could not describe his face. As Marceline whispered that it wasn't tradition she just wanted to see him do it as Finn mouth hung wide open. "I still liked it though." Marceline whispered to him as she smiled to his small misery.

Finn let it slight as he got her back by smashing a piece of weeding cake to her face. Laughter, fun, amusement, and cheers continued through out the time as the weeding continued through out the whole night at the end causing many royals to be passed out from all the fun or all the alcohol from the party. All but two newly weeds as they saw the sun rise from the roof top of the church Marceline's amulet keeping her safe from the sun for some time. As the two held each others hands as she looked up at Finn who was staring at the sun, as she thought over everything that has happened and all Finn will do for her as she realized Finn was Marceline's Savior. "Are you ready Finn." Marceline asked of Finn.

"I'm always ready for what ever you need Marceline, anything for your happiness." Finn whispered as Marceline's mouth touched his neck her tongue licking his neck making Finn moan as she then punctured her fangs to his skin. One fang taking in the blood as the other released the poison into him. Finn felt his life force slowly leave him as he felt a weird stinging and cold sensation go through him instead. Marceline stopped sucking making sure she left half his blood inside him, not wanting to fully turn then burn in the sun. The effects of the poison shall take effect but she at least wanted Finn to have some time in the sun before he has to abandon it forever.

"Well Marceline it's official." Finn whispered to her as she raised an eyebrow.

"What is official Finn?" She asked.

"I'm yours forever." Finn whispered causing Marceline's eyes to shoot open. Finn rested his head on top of hers as she cling to his torso tightly knowing he truly was hers.

"Yeah I guess you are, Finn." Marceline whispered back, and just like the sun showed it was a new day, and a new beginning for both of them.

**Darren: OK news time considering you people picked C, this is the last Ch. WHAT? Yeah that's why Insanity was pissed. But also you people are dumb asses if you think there's no sequel EVERY one of MY STORIES SHALL and will always have a sequel so yeah wait for an update. Also thanks to someone I have to find Insanity, God I can't find him for shit. Later.**

**PS Yes C=Sequel, meaning C=end of this story.**


End file.
